In this proposal, we plan to examine the effectiveness of dietary control, in both quantitative and qualitative aspects, in the management of pregnant diabetics. Both Type I (insulin-deficient) and Type II (non-insulin-dependent) diabetics will be studied in a randomized and sequential fashion throughout pregnancy and the postpartum period. The high-carbohydrate, high-fiber (HCF) diet will be compared with the commonly used American Diabetes Association (ADA) diet. The red cell insulin receptor content assessment of HbA1C, and insulin requirement will be used as indices of improvement in carbohydrate tolerance. In addition, changes in plasma glucose, insulin, C-peptide, glucagon, and lipids during the fasting phase and in response to prescribed meals will be evaluated. These investigations are aimed to simplify and to improve the current management of pregnant diabetics.